


Gold

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude flips a table for a dumb reason, F/M, M/M, Reader is so in love its not even funny, cutie claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Claude decides it'd be a great idea to make a bet with the reader.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”

It was early in the morning, your first class had just started, and you were bored beyond belief. **  
**

Messing around with Claude was your only distraction from the stupid lesson.

 **“How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”** Claude grinned.

 **“Twenty gold.”** You smiled back at him. You didn’t expect him to do anything, both of you joked around a lot.

**“Deal.”**

**“Wait, what are you going to do, Claude-”** The boy interrupted you, flipping the table right as Ms. Byleth walked by.

**“What the actual-”**

**“Hand over the gold!”** He smirked, holding out his hand as you could see the dots slowly connect in Byleth’s head.

Staring at Claude, he simply grinned and dropped a kiss on your cheek, taking the gold from out of your bag, a faint blush on his face.

As you got flustered, the boy ran off as Byleth followed, eager to give him a detention, both for the kiss AND the desk.

Raising your hand up to your cheek, your face flushed more as you watched him get chased.

 **“You’re so stupid, Claude…”** You mumbled, smiling softly. You did get to laugh when Claude got detention, too!


End file.
